


Bloodsport

by Shadowkira



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Gladiator AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/pseuds/Shadowkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a thing, Merry Christmas / Happy holidays.  :)</p><p>ALSO THIS PROMPT WAS AMAZING AND I AM SORRY I DID NOT HAVE MORE TIME TO MAKE IT MORE AWESOME.<br/>______</p><p>Shoot Gladiator AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodsport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FujinoLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/gifts).



* * *

 ~~~~

* * *

 

Loud cheering filled the pits as two female fighters circled one another. There was no honor here in the shadows beneath the streets but plenty of money to be made.

The honor was reserved for the arena, the pits, anyone could fight. Man, woman, a bored upper class citizen or a slave, for their master. Weapons were drawn at random, often leaving one competitor mismatched to the other.

Sharp brown eyes watched from the crowd as the fight continued, blood and clay covering both women.

The shorter of the two wielded two daggers and her rival a gladius. Her dark eyes were verging on feral and she seemed to not be bothered in the slightest by her disadvantage.

Her opponent already had better reach from standing several inches taller and she knew it. She was grinning broadly, wild light brown hair framing her face. She moved quickly and attempted to fake out the shorter woman as she waited for an opening to attack.

The crowd cheered again when she did, landing a glancing blow to the shorter woman's arm. Her victory was short lived however, as her opponent took the injury in order to close the distance between them.

It was over in a matter of seconds, the taller woman dropping her gladius to reach for the small blade now jutting from the side of her neck. The crowd grew wild as the dying fighter was dealt the formal death blow, a large hook through her stomach up toward her heart, before being tugged away on a thick metal chain.

The winner ignored the cheering and the man who approached her to lift her arm into the air in victory. She blocked out the noise, the violent name they'd given her for this pathetic excuse of an arena and instead focused on a woman in the crowd.

She stared at her master and stood still and silent, allowing the strips of fabric bracing her wrists to be replaced as the second woman she was to face emerged from the crowd.

This second fighter was much closer to Sameen's build, stockier and just a tad taller. Her smile was small but confident as she stepped down into the mud pit. Her dark skin was highlighted by the many lit torches lining the high ceiling of the chamber. She had also adorned herself in streaks of mud that had dried, leaving behind the look of warpaint.

She, like Sameen, was one more built for the Colosseum. A proud and well trained gladiatrix.

Within minutes they were called to the center of the pit to draw for their weapons, standing toe to toe, eyes on each other rather than the bowl they were drawing from.

Sameen's fingers tightened over the piece of human jaw bone that she'd drawn, her lips twisting into a grin as she recognized the symbol. She had drawn khopesh, a long curved sword with a blunt tip. Her opponent seemed equally pleased as she drew part of a femur marked with the symbol for the double axes.

She was still at a slight disadvantage but the gap was less broad now and the weight of the blade in her hand felt significantly more familiar.

The cheering grew in volume as the two women began to circle each other, awaiting the command to begin.

Although her armor was some of the best she had seen in the pits, Sameen noticed that the other woman was well taken care of, too. Her armor was thick and more metal than leather. It would protect her well enough but at the cost of slowing her down.

Sameen smirked, her grip on her blade tightening as the fight began.

She stepped forward, bending slightly and pivoting into her first attack. Her blade was easily deflected by both axes and vibrated painfully after the clash of steel on steel.

Her opponent acted next, stepping easily into the role of the aggressor. She let out a loud cry, heavy blows coming very close to hitting flesh and armor.

Sameen jumped back, light on her feet as she evaded one after another. A blow like that landing could be devastating. The axes could just as easily crush armor and cleave through a limb as they could deflect Sameen's blade. She would have to wear the other woman down.

Minutes passed painfully slow, the deadly dance continuing without pause.

Sameen had been attempting to keep herself from being backed into a corner when her foot caught in a dip in the mud, sending her sprawling to her back. The crowd's excitement grew and Samee's heart rate picked up as the other woman moved in to take advantage of the situation.

One axe came rushing down toward her in a powerful arc, only to skid along the edge of her blade before burying itself in the wood lining the edge of the pit. Sameen's smirk returned as the weapon lodged itself deep, leaving her opponent to abandon it.

The woman had barely stepped back when Sameen moved in, sitting up and swinging hard for her stomach. The blade cut across flesh and the crowd grew deafening as the woman fell to her knees.

Sameen's expression sobered as she stepped closer, staring down stoically at her fallen challenger. She almost wished then that she had drawn for a straight blade, or at the very least one with a sharper tip.

She raised the sharp edge of the khopesh to the woman's throat, drawing it across it in one quick jerk to end the fight entirely. Sameen thought that she deserved an honorable death and not a death by the hook that her body would be strung up by.

Sameen turned away, dropping the blade in the mud as she moved to exit the pit. She didn't care to see where they decided to hang the body.

A few minutes later, after she was named winner and the winnings were handed out, she was finally able to escape and slip through the crowd to approach that same woman who had been watching her, pausing dutifully by her side.

"You fought well, Sameen." The woman said, shaking the change purse in her hand before slipping it beneath her cloak.

The shorter woman dipped her head slightly, dropping her eyes toward the ground as a soft thumb brushed a smear of something from her cheek. "Thank you, Domina."

xxx

"Daniel, is everything prepared for the party later?"

The slave dipped his head as his master passed, accepting the cloak from her as she did. "Yes Domina, they're finishing last minute touches now."

"Good, draw me a quick bath, I need a rinse after being in that mess… See to it that she has one as well." The woman said, nodding back toward Sameen.

xxx

"Sibylla, quite the party you have thrown together here."

"Hrabanus, I'm glad you could make it. Please, call me Radix."

The man narrowed his eyes slightly but did not comment on the name. It was well known that Sibylla had taken over her husband's company after he had fallen ill, completely bedridden. She was gaining power throughout the city, utilizing her quick wit and sharp tongue to build new business her husband would have never managed himself.

She was also making it much more difficult for him in particular to receive and send shipments.

"I hear you were sighted in the pits earlier today with that gladiatrix of yours…" As he spoke, Hrabanus' eyes drifted over toward the woman. Her long hair was pulled partially back, two thin bangs hanging down over her forehead. "I take it she is quite gifted with a sword, if she is still breathing." He offered a small smile then, "We should give the rest of your guests a show."

It wasn't uncommon for gladiators to compete in homes that trained them but something about the request left Radix's stomach twisting unpleasantly. It would better her chances of convincing the high ranking men in attendance that her fighter was more than worthy for the arena. A few of the people who had been talking around them had grown quiet, obviously listening in.

Radix forced a smile onto her lips as she turned, extending her hands as she spoke. "What kind of hostess would I be if I did not offer you all that my home has to offer?"

Sameen glanced back toward her master, she had been watching the exchange from a distance but was surprised by the decision nonetheless.

Radix glanced back toward Hrabanus, passed him actually, toward the two men standing behind him. "So, which of your dogs will face my gladiatrix?"

She half expected the newer of the two to be pushed forward, his jaw lined with stubble and a thin line of grey above each ear. The shorter man, with fair hair stepped forward instead, drawing his sword without hesitation. He appeared to be offended by her words, she smiled at him in faux sweetness.

"Let the show begin."

xxx

It had only taken a few minutes to get the excited guests to line edges of the courtyard, granting them some protection from the competing fighters by the pillars supporting the ceiling that lead into the rest of the villa.

During this time, Sameen had been fitted with light armor and given a gladius. She and her opponent stood equally matched, despite his advantage with height and weight.

He was smirking at her, as if he did not expect much of a challenge. She returned the expression, although it did not meet her eyes. They remained dark and empty as she took her stance, only holding her position until her domina dropped her hand. As soon as Radix moved, Sameen lurched forward, letting out a loud yell as sparks flew from the clash of the blades.

The small crowd of guests immediately grew excited, although it was obvious that who they were rooting for. Sameen glanced toward her master, gritting her teeth as she once again knocked away the gladiator's blade.

Radix did not seem thrilled by the comments being thrown her gladiatrices way but she nodded, giving her silent permission. This match was one of amusement, not to the death.

Sameen felt disappointment settle deep in her stomach but silently obeyed, slowing her pace to give the man the upper hand. She cried out softly as his blade grazed her side before falling down to one knee. The tip of his gladius immediately found her throat and she stared up at him through her bangs before lifting her index and middle fingers in the sign for surrender.

Hrabanus chuckled and the rest of the onlookers cheered, the man stepped forward, squinting down at the gladiatrix.

"Why stop there?"

Radix's eyes immediately narrowed, "This fight was exhibition only, not to the death."

Whispers drifted around the room as the crowd watched the tension between the two increase. "I say we ask the people what they want..."

"I extended your fighter a courtesy. If my gladiatrix wanted him dead, he would be." Radix responded coolly, taking a step closer.

"Really..." Hrabanus said, his smirk never wavering. "I somehow doubt that."

The man nearly missed the subtle nod from Radix, he barely had time to turn before Sameen had turned the tables on her opponent. She knocked the gladius away from her neck, burying her own deep within an opening in his chest plate. The man gasped, crumbling to his knees as the crowd once again grew wild, clapping at the woman's victory.

"If blood is what you want, blood is what you shall have..." Radix said, that sweet smile she was known for sliding back into place.

xxx

"Two baths in one day, whatever shall we do with you?" Radix whispered against the shell of Sameen's ear, pressing a kiss to the freshly cleaned skin she found there.

The party had ended not long before and the woman had insisted that the gladiatrix bathe in her personal bath. The pale hand was gentle as it cleaned the other woman's injured side.

"You fought well and I am grateful that you were willing to lose for me." She said, her voice soft.

Sameen kept her face turned away, her jaw flexing slightly at the memory.

"Do you think it will change anything?" Sameen asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Radix stiffened slightly but kept her worry from seeping into her tone. "Only time will tell..."

Sameen longed for the arena and the opportunity to earn her freedom or die trying. She knew that Radix wanted it for her as well but also feared what Sameen might do once she was free. Feared that she might disappear.

Silence lingered between them and Sameen was glad that the other woman did not ask because she wasn't sure she would have an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a lot more difficult to write than I initially expected, I had to condense a lot of my idea and I'm not sure that I like it anymore. I'll probably write an alternate bath scene since this one came out more angsty than I expected. I feel it fits the plot of this version better though, especially because I want to show that these two genuinely care about one another because of the whole slave / master dynamic.
> 
> In case you're interested:  
> Radix = Root  
> Sibylla = Prophetess  
> Hrabanus = Raven


End file.
